Obi-Wan's new padawan
by fairy tail man
Summary: This is a story about my oc and his new master follow along and see his adventures. Will he turn evil or will he stay true the the Jedi way. This story is set in Star Wars the clone wars session 2 and further.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fan fic for Star Wars this is set during the show Star Wars: The Clone Wars session 2. My oc is a made up race so this character is from my mind not from a cannon race. It may take me a while to because I have school and I have to do homework so please be patient. Well let's get started.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **No ones pov**

* * *

It was a nice day at the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan Kenobi had requested a new padawan which had just shown up he was a 6'2'' black reptilian youngling wearing a white short sleeved shirt and white shorts with two lightsabers at his hips and had a long tail. "Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the youngling asked. "Yes that would be me, are my new padawan?" Obi-Wan asked."Yes and my name is Detra" I said.

 **Detra pov**

* * *

Well I was expecting something different when they said he was a strong Jedi. He looks like he was expecting something else. "So when is our first mission Master?" I asked. "Well I am not sure we could be assigned one at any time so be patient" Obi-Wan said as his wrist com went off."Obi-Wan we got another mission for you." "Well that was quick" I said. We then went to go see what our mission was but when we got there. There was three people Yoda, a young Togruta **(Ashoka)** and a adult male human **(Anakin).** "Hey Obi-Wan who's the youngling?" The human asked. "My name is Detra and who might you be?" I asked a little bit annoyed. "Ok Detra I'm Anakin and this is my padawan Ashoka" Anakin said. "Hi" Ahsoka said while waving her hand. "Well now that that's settled what's our mission?" I asked. "Under siege Ethatre is go there you must ." Yoda said. **(Ethatre is a made up planet because really it's a little hard to do the real planets)** "Ok let's go Master"I said

Off we went to this plant Ethatre in a star cruiser. "I have been meaning to ask what species you are anyway?" Obi-Wan asked. "Well my species was destroyed so you might not remember it. I am Vechinen" I said. "Wait your the last of your kind?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yes" I said. "Oh I am so sorry for you" Obi-Wan said. "Ya well I don't really want to talk about them right now, so are we getting close to Ethatre?" I asked. "Yes we are here actually" Obi-wan said. We then took transport ship down to the desert planet. When we arrived we were greeted by small 3 foot aliens which were the Ethatrens. It was obvious that they could not protect them selves against the droids they were too small and weak. "So where were the droids last spotted?" I asked crouching so I was about the same size as the Ethatrens. "They were last sighted about 500 klicks away from here" one of the Ethatrens said. "Ok let's camp here tonight." Obi-Wan said and so we did once set up we ha a group of soldiers patrol the perimeter.

 **The next morning**

 **Detra pov**

* * *

While everyone was getting ready for the coming battle I walked up to Obi-Wan. "So what's the plan master?" I asked. "Well the plan is to first scout out where the droids and what they have around them" Obi-Wan said. "I could do that by my self I have a really good cloaker I can use to sneak pasty their defenses" I said. "Wait why do you have a cloaker?" Obi-Wan asked. "My people were know for our great cloaking devices." I said as I was pushing the third button on my com and vanished. "See you can't see me heck try and scan the area for me with any kind of scanner. You won't be able to find me" I said from some where in the area.

"Ok Cody have your men scan the area for any reptilian life forms." Obi-Wan said luckily the ground here was solid enough for me not to leave a foot print. As they scanned for me I walked up to a crate and sat on it with my legs crossed. "The scan is complete there seems to be no signs of any reptilian life forms sir" one of the clones said. A few minutes later and I press the button again making me reappear. "See I can fool any scanner so will you let me go now? I won't even leave a foot step the ground here is too hard" I said. "Ok fine just be careful I don't want to lose my new padawan on his first day" Obi-Wan said mockingly. "Ya great boost of confidence now I got to get going" I said getting up and leaving.

* * *

 **Ok well there's the first chapter I hoped you liked it. All chapters will be about 1,000 words each. I will be accepting ocs at any time until I stop making chapters and it says that the story is complete. Just pm me your ocs info like what they are, how they look, how they act, what weapons they use, and any thing else you think is important about your oc or ocs. Sorry that this chapter isn't really a 1,000 words but it is close enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so this is the second chapter of the story I know I left you with Detra heading out to find the droid army with his cloaking** **device. Just remember if you want to see you oc in this story just pm me. Please note it will not take long for other chapter to arrive so don't worry its don't one of those stories where it take them a year to update their stories. So here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Detra pov**

* * *

So I was walking away from the camp to start my first real mission by my self. I activated my com "Hey R3 you read me?" I asked into my com which was responded by a series of beeps. "Ok good now I need you to bring a fighter to Ethatre just in case. Be sure to stay out of view ok" I said. With that I cloaked my self and started running.

 **About 450 klicks north from the camp.**

 **Detra pov**

* * *

I crouched down and I pulled out a pair of standard issue microbinoculars and looked through. What I saw was about 1,000 droids and general Grievous! I started to walk up to the camp but was stopped by blaster fire. I looked down and saw that the ground where I was standing was just sand so I left a foot print when I walked. I pressed the second button on my lightsabers. I said into my com "R3 tell Obi-Wan that I found the camp 500 klicks north and that I have been captured." I then turn off my cloak and turn on one of my lightsaber. What happen when I activated it was that a red beam came out. "Hold your fire I am on your side!" I yelled while waving the lightsaber.

 **Back at the Republic camp**

 **no ones pov**

* * *

A ship could be seen landing near the camp. A group of clones came and surrounded the ship. A black astromech popped out and started a series of beeps which meant "Hey I'm on your side and where is Obi-Wan?" So the clones finally figured it out and brought him to Obi-Wan. "General Kenobi this droid insists that it speaks to you" one of the clones said. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Obi-Wan asked. The astromech responded with more beeps meaning "Detra has found the camp 500 klicks north from here but got captured." The droid then started to head back to the ship. "Well looks like we're going north Cody ready the troops and break camp" Obi-Wan said. Soon the droid was back in his ship starting to fly to go help Detra.

 **Separatist camp**

 **Detra pov**

* * *

I uncloaked and started to walk into the camp "Hey Grievous Dooku sent me to help" I said. "I was never told of this" Grievous said. "Well that's because he wanted to see if you could catch me while I was cloaked" I said. "Oh ok but your lucky we didn't hit you" Grievios said. Wow this guy is gullible this will be easier than I thought. Hopefully Obi-Wan got the message and R3 is bringing the ship. "Ok first off what is our next move going to be?" I asked. "Well for now we are just gathering more troops to recover from the last battle" Grievios said. Perfect their stuck here and have suffered casualties from the last battle perfect time for us to strike. I looked up to see my black fighter flying over the camp cloaked. "Well Grievios I forgot to tell you something. I am not a sith-" I said pushing the second button on my lightsaber. I then activated my lightsabers "-I'm a JEDI!" I yelled holding my dark blue lightsabers.

"And I'm not alone_R3 now" I said into my com. Then the black fighter then uncloaked. "Wait was that ship here the whole time?" Grievios asked. "No the only reason why I could see it was because my species can see cloaked things" I said slashing the 10 battle droids surrounding me. "But that's-" slash "-not all my master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his army are right out side the camp" I yelled. Right as I slashed a battle droid in half the gates burst open and the army I was talking about charged in. I then ran back to Obi-Wan "What took you so long I have already destroyed 40 battle droids" I said mockingly. "Sorry but your astromech was a little difficult to understand" Obi-Wan said. "Hey don't blame the astromech he was doing his best and **his name is R3"** I said.

While we were talking Grievios escaped in his ship. "Oh great Grievios escaped" I said a little annoyed. "I've been meaning to ask why weren't you tied up, R3 said you got captured" Obi-Wan asked. "Oh well... You see my light sabers can change from dark blue to red but the red won't hurt you it's a illusion see watch" I said clicking the second button on my lightsabers and out popped two red beams. I then swung the red blades right through him.

* * *

 **Was Detra telling the truth about the lightsabers or was that a trick to make Obi-Wan let down his guard. Again sorry for the short chapters I'll try and have more words. Please review and send me some ocs see you next time.**


End file.
